Blog użytkownika:AgguNinja/ Żуςเє ωє Śภเє.
thumb|400px ''Rozdział 1, "Ciepły Podmuch" (12.08.2016 14:00) '"Lecieć, szybować, unosić się, to marzenie. Jesień i wschód słońca nad stolicą miłości, miastem zakochnych, Paryżem."' Dwa białe gołębie odleciały z parapetu przestraszone hukiem otwieranego okna, w którym stanęła dziewczyna. Czarnowłosa odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem i z uśmiechem położyła kawałek papieru po zewnętrznej stronie okna po czym je zamknęła. Szybki ruch okiennicy sprawił, że, kartka delikatnie sfrunęła i już miała spaść, gdy ciepły podmuch jesiennego wiatru uniósł ją delikatnie w górę. Niewidzialna siła niosła ją w stronę parku, gdzie niektórzy przechodnie wskazywali ją palcami. Nagle obok przeleciał jakiś ptak, a świstek zawirował w powietrzu i zmienił kierunek lotu. Na chwile dołączyły do niego dwa rdzawo- złote liście, jednak szybko opadły. Arkusik zbliżał się do wieży Eiffla, a gdy przelatywał obok tarasu widokowego jakiś rudowłosy chłopak próbował go przechwycić, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu karteczka zaczęła opadać, aż wreszcie delikatnie położyła się na balkonie ogromnego, białego domu, zauważył ją pewien chłopak. Blondyn wszedł na balkon, a o jego skórę uderzyła ciepła bryza powodując dreszcze. Podniósł kartkę i delikatnie obracał ją w dłoni, po czym przeczytał jej zawartość. Na jego twarzy wykwitł szczery uśmiech, który zarezerwowany był tylko na wyjątkowe sytuacje, albowiem chłopak nie często miał powód by się uśmiechać. Większość osób widziało w nim ładną buzię i dużo pieniędzy, w kilkoma słowy: szczęśliwe dziecko z bogatej rodziny, jednak tylko on sam wiedział jaka jest prawda. Nie był szczęśliwy, on po prostu nie mógł byś szczęśliwy. W końcu jak mógł szukać tego uczucia skoro nie wiedział gdzie? Nie znał go bo jedynymi rzeczami jakie go spotkały był wymagający ojciec, prywatne nauczanie, brak wolności i czasu wolnego, a także pustka. Pustka w sercu spowodowana brakiem matki i jakichkolwiek znajomych. Podsumowując: wiecznie doskwierał mu smutek i samotność, a jednak mały, zapisany kawałek papieru dał mu więcej radości niż cokolwiek wcześniej, cokolwiek co pamiętał... Bo to właśnie Adrien Agreste sławny model, pozornie wesoły chłopak, który nadal nie odnalazł się w życiu, lecz nie ma w tym nic dziwnego skoro nigdy nie próbował się odszukać. *** Dziewczyna zamknęła okno i niczym baletnica zakręciła się na środku pokoju, po czym opadła na miękkie łóżko wyściełane poduszkami. Westchnęła cicho i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Właśnie jej kolejna praca opuściła "zeszyt twórczości"- jedną z ważniejszych rzeczy w jej życiu. I właśnie ta praca mogła wywołać uśmiech na kolejnej twarzy. Brunetka codziennie wyrzucała swoje wiersze i opowiadania przez okno, by te mogły uszczęśliwić wielu ludzi i zmotywować ich do działania. Dziewczyna żyła we własnym wyśnionym świecie, a wszystko co wymyśliła przelewała na kartki , a że kochała pisać przychodziło jej to z łatwością. Ludzie twierdzili, że bije od niej dobra aura, a widząc ją nie sposób się nie uśmiechnąć. Czarno-włosa starała się włożyć we wszystko co robi jak najwięcej serca, toteż zawsze wychodziło niesamowicie. Wiele sławnych pisarzy mogłoby pozazdrościć jej talentu. W przyszłości chciała wydać własną książkę o przygodach swojego alter ego- Biedronki. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że postać ta nie jest realna, jednak nigdy nie przestała wierzyć, że może kiedyś się nią stać, albo chociaż trochę do niej upodobnić. Ladybug była postacią, która często nawiedzała ją w snach. Pierwszy takowy miał miejsce, gdy miała zaledwie dwanaście lat. Wtedy oprócz Biedronki widziała jeszcze jedną postać. Słyszała jej głos i śmiech, po którym wywnioskować mogła, że jest płci przeciwnej, widziała zarys czarnej sylwetki ze zwierzęcymi uszami, lecz nie dojrzała twarzy. Mimo wszystko żyła w przekonaniu, że kiedyś jej marzenie spełni się i znów go ujrzy, obojętnie czy na żywo, czy we śnie. Jej fiołkowe oczy zawsze patrzyły na świat inaczej niż oczy innych, widziały więcej. I pomimo, że jej zachowanie mogło wydawać się dziwne i dziecinne miała wiele prawdziwych przyjaciół. Tak właśnie prezentuje się Marinette Dupain-Cheng, córka piekarzy, bardzo kreatywna osoba, a przede wszystkim postać wiecznie owiana optymizmem. *** Rozdział 2, "Znajoma Postać" (16.08.2016 10;44) '"Jedna chwila, wspomnienie, sen może zmienić wiele, choć wydaje się, że nic nie znaczy."' Tej nocy las był przerażający. Liście szeleściły porywane przez mroźny wiatr, a wilki wyły niemiłosiernie. Niby nikt nie odważyłby się zapuścić w te tereny o tej porze, a jednak... Ktoś szybko kroczył kamienną ścieżką, jego peleryna falowała z każdym ruchem, a słabe światło pochodni oświetlało drogę. Nagle mocniejszy podmuch zsunął dotychczas naciągnięty na głowę postaci kaptur, tym samym ukazując lśniące, czarne włosy i dziewczęcą twarz. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, a z pod przykrycia wysunął się skrawek czerwonej sukni w czarne kropki. Źrenice czarnowłosej zmniejszyły się. Z mroku wyłoniły się dwa zielone ślepia i natarczywie się w nią wpatrywały. -Marinette.- usłyszała dobrze znany jej głos.- Chodź ze mną.- w świetle zobaczyła dłoń.- Marinette, Marinette, Marinette!- głos postaci stopniowo zmieniał się, aż wreszcie światło poraziło ją we fiołkowe oczy. *** Po chwili, gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ogólnej jasności, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że leży we własnym łóżku i wpatruje się w sufit. -To był tylko sen?- szepnęła z rozczarowaniem. -Tak, to był sen. A teraz zbieraj się do szkoły!- usłyszała głos, głos, który wybudził ją ze snu, głos przypominający o szkole, głos jej mamy! Dziewczyna zerwała się z łoża jak poparzona. -Która godzina?- spytała szybko, na co jej rodzicielka tylko się uśmiechnęła. -Siódma trzydzieści, za pół godziny zaczynają się lekcje.-gdy tylko Sabine domknęła klapę zaczęła się bieganina po pokoju. Marinette biegała od szafy do biurka i z powrotem, potem do łazienki i na końcu do kuchni, jednak szybko cofnęła się i wyrzuciła przez okno małą kartkę. Po zejściu na dół, szybko ucałowała rodziców na pożegnanie, zgarnęła chrupiące croissanty, po czym wyszła. Po chwili biegła w kierunku szkoły, aż nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Przy przejściu dla pieszych paliło się czerwone światło. "Teraz już na pewno się spóźnię."- myślała. Odczekała jeszcze dwie jakże cenne minuty, aż zapaliło się zielone i wznowiła swój bieg. Do szkoły nie miała daleko, ale mówi się, że im bliżej jest cel tym bardziej się spóźniasz. Dziewczyna wpadła na pusty hol. Panowała tu grobowa cisza. Mari rozejrzała się dookoła i powoli udała w stronę klasy. Jej oddech był niespokojny, a serce wybijało szybki rytm. Gdy dotarła pod klasę stanęła, a jej ręka zawisła nad klamką. W jej głowie uwiły się różne historie. Wyglądała jak zahipnotyzowana, jednak szybko wybudziła się z transu i otworzyła drzwi. -Dzień dobry! Przepraszam za spóźnienie.- powiedziała cicho i jak najciszej podeszła do swojej ławki. Nauczycielka tylko westchnęła i dalej prowadziła lekcje.-Cześć Alya.-szepnęła w stronę swojej przyjaciółki. -Cześć.- usłyszała równie cichą odpowiedź.- Dlaczego znowu się spóźniłaś? -Ach... Zaspałam, ale za to miałam taaki dziwny sen...- cichutko powiedziała Mainette, a jej przyjaciółka zachichotała. "No właśnie, mój sen. Jestem pewna, że już kiedyś słyszałam ten głos."- zamyśliła się dziewczyna. *** Od ogromnej, białej willi emanował chłód i nieprzyjemna energia. Dwa białe gołębie usiadły na samym szczycie dachu zaraz obok otwartego okna sufitowego. Po chwili z okiennicy wysunęły się dwie dłonie i jakaś postać próbowała wejść na dach. Po minucie wyłonił się z niej blondwłosy chłopak. -Au...- syknął z bólu, gdy uderzył się w głowę i zaczął rozmasowywać bolące miejsce. Gdy już wygodnie usadowił się na płaskim parapecie, zauważył, że przypatruje mu się gołąb. -No już! Leć głupi ptaku! A kysz!- krzyknął, a obydwa ptaki odleciały, jednak jeden z nich zgubił pióro, które upadło na ramie chłopaka.- A-psik!- kichnął blondyn, o mało nie tracąc równowagi.- Głupia alergia.- mruknął pod nosem i spojrzał na przed siebie. Jego oczom ukazał się Paryż otulony ciepłymi promieniami jesiennego słońca. Zielonooki westchnął. Dzięki temu widokowi przypomniał mu się jego sen, w którym mały on siedział z bardzo podobną do niego kobietą w tym właśnie miejscu. Owa kobieta uśmiechała się promiennie i opowiadała mu o jakiś kamieniach. Chłopak nie wiedział jednak, że już kiedyś przeżył tą chwilę, że sen był wspomnieniem, nie wytworem jego wyobraźni, a jasnowłosa była jego matką. Pozostaje mu tylko myśleć. Może kiedyś połączy fakty, ale póki co woli popatrzeć na piękne miasto znajdujące się przed nim, w zasięgu jego wzroku. ** Rozdział 3, "Puzzle Wspomnień" (21.08.2016 19;27) '"Tak jak z pojedynczych kawałków ułożyć można cały obrazek, tak z pojedynczych wspomnień i wydarzeń złoży się historię."' Gdy Marinette wróciła ze szkoły, rzuciła się na łóżko. Podczas lekcji dużo myślała o swoim śnie i miała pewne przypuszczenia. Połączyła fakty i złożyła w całość brzmienie głosu oraz zielone ślepia. Dziewczyna ściągnęła buty, po czym udała się w stronę niewielkiej szafki stojącej obok biurka. Na dworze zaczęło się już ściemniać, więc zapaliła niewielką lampkę nocną, która oświetliła pokój delikatnym, ciepłym światełkiem. Mari sięgnęła do pierwszej szuflady i zaczęła czegoś szukać. Po chwili w ręce miała starą kartkę i przypatrywała się rysunkowi, który się na niej znajdował. Przedstawiał on czarny zarys postaci ze zwierzęcymi uszami. Marinette namalowała go, gdy pierwszy raz przyśniła jej się biedronka, więc nie wyglądał zbyt ładnie. Teraz chciała narysować go na nowo, jednak jedna rzecz byłaby inna. Na twarzy postaci znajdować się będą duże, zielone oczy, oczy inne, niż wszystkie, które kiedykolwiek widziała. *** "Ona pewnie nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu, ale co mogę na to poradzić?"- myślała starsza kobieta, pakując niewielką paczuszkę w szarawy papier.- "Tak bardzo chciałabym ją zobaczyć."- westchnęła i założyła niesforny kosmyk posiwiałych włosów za ucho. Gdy skończyła przewiązywanie pakunku ozdobnym sznureczkiem, rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pisania. Pomieszczenie po sufit wypełnione było regałami z różnymi książkami. Z pewnością każdy kto, je widział w pierwszym momencie nie wychodził z podziwu. Wysokie, okrągłe sklepienie przepełnione było pięknymi malowidłami, delikatnie pożółkłymi od starości, a stary żyrandol oświetlał wszystko pomarańczowym światłem, nadając niepowtarzalnego klimatu. Wszędzie poustawiane były regały, które tworzyły coś na wzór labiryntu, chyba nikt nie zdziwiłby się gdyby znalazł pomiędzy nimi tajne przejście. Kobieta wreszcie dostrzegła pióro samotnie leżące na rzeźbionym, drewnianym taborecie. W końcu mogła wypisać niewielki bilecik i wysłać pakunek do jego nowej właścicielki. *** Marinette skończyła swoje dzieło. Bez problemu można przyznać, że było niesamowite, a jej zdolności bardzo poprawiły się od czasów podstawówki. Na dworze było już całkiem ciemno, tylko pojedyncze chmury powolnie płynęły po niebie. Dziewczyna westchnęła i, zabierając po drodze mięciutki kocyk, podeszła do okna, po czym usiadła na szerokim parapecie. Mari lekko pchnęła okiennice. Chłodne powietrze owiało jej twarz i podrażniło nozdrza. Dziewczyna spojrzała na gwiazdy i rozmyślała. Teraz była w swoim świecie, świecie, w którym była Biedronką, walczyła ze złoczyńcami i próbowała odnaleźć tajemniczego chłopaka o hipnotyzujących, zielonych oczach. Marinette zamknęła oczy i z błogim uśmiechem dochodziła do wniosku, że ma coraz więcej elementów układanki, jest coraz bliżej odkrycia tożsamości nieznajomego. Nagle coś świsnęło i przeleciało przed jej twarzą. Po kilku sekundach słychać było tępy głos uderzenia o podłogę. Mari natychmiast otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Na podłodze leżał zgnieciony kawałek papieru. Fiołkowooka podeszła do niego i wzięła do ręki. Przedmiot był cięższy niż przypuszczała. Dziewczyna z widocznym zaciekawieniem odwinęła karteczkę. Okazało się, że w środku był kamień. Zdziwiona zaczęła obracać go w dłoni szukając czegokolwiek, aby po chwili przybić piątkę ze swoim czołem. Teraz zamiast oglądać kawałek skały spojrzała na kartkę. Widniała na niej starannie zapisana wiadomość: ''"Gwarantuję, że kiedyś twoje marzenia się spełnią." Czarnowłosa zachichotała cichutko i odłożyła kartkę i kamień na biurku. "Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności."- pomyślała i ponownie usłyszała cichy stukot. Gwałtownie odwróciła się i zobaczyła kolejną wiadomość. Ze zdziwieniem podeszła i rozwinęła ją jak cukierka. "To nie zbieg okoliczności! Chyba wierzysz w przeznaczenie?" Dziewczyna odrzuciła kartkę jak najdalej od siebie. Te kilka słów spisanych na papierze nieźle ją wystraszyło. -Ale jak? Jak to możliwe? Przecież ja... ja tylko myślałam...- powiedziała, a jej głos był cichszy z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.- Niemożliwe...- stwierdziła i spojrzała na okno. "No już! Dalej! Możesz wrzucić ten swój kamyczek owinięty w karteczkę i mnie nastraszyć!"- przeszło jej przez myśl. Nie wiedziała kto wrzuca wiadomości do jej pokoju, ani jak to możliwe, jednak i tak czekała na następną. Jej prośby zostały wysłuchane, już po chwili czytała zawartość następnej kartki. "Spokojnie. Nie zadręczaj się. Dobranoc." -Dobranoc.- wypowiedziała w powietrze. *** Zielonooki spojrzał na miasto spowite mrokiem, gdy nagle zauważył spadającą gwiazdę. -Chciałbym móc skakać i biegać bez ograniczeń, być wolnym.- wypowiedział życzenie. "Masz gwarancję, że twoje życzenie zostanie spełnione. Nie zapominaj o siedmiu kamieniach."- usłyszał cichy głos w głębokiej podświadomości, tak jakby ktoś próbował przekazać mu wiadomość. -O siedmiu kamieniach?- szepnął.- Gdzieś już to słyszałem... * ''Rozdział 4, "Ważny Szczegół" (26.08.2016 11;43)'' "Część osób nie dostrzega szczegółów, widzą tylko całość, jednak nie wiedzą co tracą." -Kochanie, kurier do ciebie!- zawołała blondwłosa kobieta. -Już idę mamo!- usłyszała z góry krzyk córki, na co cichutko się zaśmiała. Po chwili na schodach pojawiła się krótkowłosa dziewczyna w różowej pidżamie i odebrała paczkę od mężczyzny stojącego w drzwiach. -Co to?- spytała ją mama. -Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała i powędrowała z powrotem do pokoju. Gdy była już w środku usiadła na puchatym dywanie i zaczęła obracać paczkę w dłoniach. Pakunek był dosyć małych rozmiarów, owinięty szarym papierem i przepleciony ozdobnym sznureczkiem związanym w kokardkę. Na jednym z jego boków widniała naklejka przyklejona przez firmę kurierską, a z drugiej przyczepiona była mała karteczka, której dziewczyna wcześniej nie zauważyła. Postanowiła przeczytać co jest na niej napisane. "Dbaj o niego, jest bardzo ważny." "I to wszystko? Żadnego nadawcy? Nic?"- myślała nastolatka. "Ciekawe, co jest w środku."- delikatnie pociągnęła za sznureczek i odwinęła papier. Jej oczom ukazała się piękna, drewniana szkatułka rzeźbiona w różne wzory. Na samym środku widniał złoty napis: "Arrêter le Temps" -Zatrzymać czas...- szepnęła dziewczyna delikatnie gładząc wieko szkatułki palcem. Po chwili przypatrywania się i podziwiania piękna drewnianego pudełeczka niebieskooka postanowiła je otworzyć. W środku znajdował się złoty zegarek kieszonkowy. Zaciekawiona wzięła go do ręki i przyjrzała się bliżej. Widniał na nim ten sam napis, co na szkatułce. Dziewczyna otworzyła zegarek i ujrzała pięknie pomalowaną tarczę w kolorze kości słoniowej. Wskazówki wykute były ze szczerego złota, a połączone zostały zielonym kamieniem szlachetnym. -Wow...- powiedziała.- Obiecuję, że będę o niego dbać.- jeszcze ras spojrzała na tajemniczy prezent, po czym schowała go do pudełeczka i ukryła głęboko w szafce. Nie chciała by ktoś go znalazł. Po chwili zeszła na dół na śniadanie. -No, i co to było?- spytała ją mama, gdy zasiadła do stołu. -Oh... To tylko mój nowy krem. Zapomniałam, że go zamówiłam.- machnęła ręką. -Ty moja Zapominajko.- westchnęła starsza kobieta i poczochrała swoją córkę po krótkich blond włosach. *** Zielonooki cały poranek spędził w mięciutkim łóżku, przecież nigdzie się mu nie spieszyło. Był to jeden z tych wyjątkowych dni, gdy nie musiał nic robić. W domu, oprócz niego, był jedynie kucharz, przebywający w kuchni oraz dwie sprzątaczki. Chłopak postanowił skorzystać z okazji i obejrzeć gabinet gabinet swojego ojca. Właściwie był w nim zaledwie trzy razy, więc nie zdążył mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Blondyn po cichu zszedł ze schodów, po czym udał się w stronę dużych, białych drzwi, uchylił je i wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie utrzymane było w chłodnym, ale eleganckim stylu. Ściany pokryte były nieskazitelną bielą, a panele miały kolor jasnego, brzozowego drewna. Na przeciwko drzwi ustawione było szerokie czarne biurko, a na nim stał komputer oraz sterta równo poukładanych dokumentów. Po lewej stronie od wejścia, pod ścianą znajdowała się meblościanka, obok której umieszczono ogromne okno. Zaś po prawej stronie znajdowało się coś, czego Adrien wcześniej nie zauważył. Na ścianie powieszona była czarna tkanina, która ewidentnie coś zasłaniała. Chłopak podszedł bliżej i szarpnął materiałem, który już po chwili leżał na podłodze. Na białej ścianie widniał teraz niewielki obraz w grubej czarnej ramie. Malowidło przedstawiało stojącą w samym środku lasu górę na tle zachodzącego słońca. Na szczyt wzgórza opadały kolorowe promienie w siedmiu kolorach. "Dlaczego ojciec miałby zakrywać ten obraz? Przecież nie ma na nim nic nadzwyczajnego."- myślał blondyn. -Chyba że...- powiedział do siebie i sięgnął po obraz, by przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Gdy już go ściągnął, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że znajdowały się za nim niewielkie, metalowe drzwiczki, coś w stylu sejfu. Zielonooki odłożył obraz i spróbował otworzyć metalowe drzwi, jednak mu się nie udało. "Trzeba wpisać kod."- przeszło mu przez myśl. Rzeczywiście, powyżej metalowej klamki widniało miejsce do wpisania pięciocyfrowej kombinacji. Adrien spróbował wpisać kilka różnych kodów, jednak żaden z nich nie pasował, więc dał sobie z tym spokój. Zamiast tego zaczął szukać jakiś wskazówek na obrazie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie zauważył. Obraz jak każdy, nic szczególnego. "Może wisi tu tylko przez przypadek i nie ma żadnej zbieżności z sejfem?"- zastanawiał się blondyn i już miał się poddać, gdy zauważył niewielki szczegół, który mógł być całkiem nieistotny, jednak postanowił spróbować. Nad górą, w chmurach widniał niewielki napis, stworzony z ciemniejszych obłoków. -Chat.- powiedział chłopak.- To będzie C, H, A, T... Czyli trzy... osiem... jeden i dwadzieścia.- myślał na głos. Od razu wziął się za przepisywanie kodu. Po chwili potwierdził i, gdy już tracił nadzieję, drzwiczki odskoczyły z lekkim stukotem. Blondyn, nie dowierzając w to co właśnie robi, szerzej otworzył skrytkę. W środku znajdowały się trzy półeczki. Na pierwszej leżało kilka zegarków drogich firm, nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że są w sejfie. Na drugiej były jakieś dokumenty i złoty naszyjnik, nadal nic podejrzanego. Jednak to co znajdowało się na trzeciej najbardziej zaciekawiło chłopaka. Znajdowało się na niej kilak podniszczonych książek, o które oparte było zdjęcie jakiejś kobiety. Tym razem Adrien ją skojarzył, była to blondynka z jego snu... ta która mówiła o kamieniach. Odwrócił fotografię. Z tyłu znajdował się rozmazany napis, jednak drugie słowo było w miarę czytelne. Zawarte było w nim nazwisko chłopaka i jego ojca. Zielonooki odłożył zdjęcie z powrotem na półeczkę. Tym razem zainteresowała go stara, gruba księga obita skórą, na której środku widniał napis "Miraculous". -Cudowne...- powiedział chłopak tłumacząc łacinę na ojczysty język.- O co może chodzić? *** -Nie!!- krzyknęła Marinette, budząc się w środku nocy. Dziewczyna gwałtownie usiadła i przetarła oczy. Jej oddech był niespokojny, a serce wybijało szybki rytm.- To tylko sen... tylko sen...- powtarzała. Na dworze było całkiem ciemno, a wiatr delikatnie wpadał do pokoju przez otwarte okno.- Zaraz, przecież go nie otwierałam.- stwierdziła przestraszona, jednak nie zauważyła jednego szczegółu. Obok przydrożnej latarni błysnęło coś czerwonego, by po chwili zniknąć w ciemności... *** |} Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania